


Cut Throats

by GoldenScroll



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Marking, Claiming, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Possessive Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Unrequited Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 14,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenScroll/pseuds/GoldenScroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(ALTERNATIVE REALITY) Captain Dean has been sailing the seas for years,when his ship is invaded and his crew wiped out by the infamous black hearted Castiel how will he cope being this monsters prisoner. Rated M to be on the safe side for possible later mature themes. Most likely end up **Destiel**</p><p> </p><p>** Finally some action in this chapter.....**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Captain Dean Winchester looked out into the night sky over dark inky seas, It was a monotomous veiw, something he had gotten used to as a kid. He didn't register the other ship just slightly silently out of veiw, All he could see were dark calm black waters.

The other ship hit with a giant thud,sending the captain and his crew flying,  
' Stand yer ground' Dean bellowed, steadying himself, awaiting the intrusion of the on coming ship.

to his amazement several men boarded his ship, pirates by the look of it. they were shabbily clothed all but one, this man appeared to be in shimmering velvet attire,he was quite a picture to behold with amazing dominant saphire blue eyes, Dean held his breath.  
'Kill them all' the man in expensive attire bellowed,he eyes falling upon Dean  
'Execpt this one, I'll take their Captain alive' a cruel grin crossed his face when he noted Deans more expensive attire and his featherd hat. Two men pinned him in a vice grip,he could not move, he could do nothing but squirm as they rounded his crew one by one. 

In chains they stoo before Dean.  
'Kill them' The man in velevet attire roared,Dean swore, fought and struggled with every ounce that he had, and with every gunshot he closed his eyes, his entire crew wiped out before his eyes.  
Finally one of the men laid a gun to the temple of his first mate, last in line, last to be rumbled, a good looking man with a pretty face, floppy hair and puppy dog eyes. Captain Dean stopped fighting and his enemy noted it. It was as though the wind had been knocked from his very soul. the fight lost.  
' Please no!, I'll do anything no!' Dean cried 

That is when Captain Castiel really looked, he looked at piercing green eyes, filled with sadness and horror, he did not understand.  
' Why do you beg for his life? when you have not any other member of your crew' he turned on Dean.  
'Please dont'!, He's .... He's my brother'

End of chap let me know what you think. :o) (short I know sorry!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'We could use an extra pair of hands in the kitchen' one of Castiel's men spoke up, he was fairly handsome with blonde hair and hazel eyes. Dean wasn't sure he liked the way he was looking at Sam, but right now just stopping them from putting a bullet through his brothers brain was his main priority, they would have to deal with anything else as it came.   
Castiel thought about this for a moment, it seemed practical, they could use an extra pair of hands and feeding one more extra mouth shouldn't be too much trouble, he also considered the fact that having his new captives Achilles heel might be to his advantage later on.   
'Very well Gabriel' he shrugged 'Get them on board'   
Sam and Dean were dragged roughly aboard the enemy vessel, kicked, elbowed and punched by Castiel’s men along the way. The strength of these men didn't seem normal to Dean; it was almost as though they were super human. Sam and Dean were no stranger to the supernatural, they had encountered many mysterious creatures on their missions, Sirens, merpeople and the kraken among them, their father had shared a vast knowledge of the unknown with them whilst they were growing up and taught them how to defend themselves against such, but there didn't seem to be anything else abnormal about these men and they were simply not big enough to be golem or giants, frustrated Dean let thoughts of the supernatural subside.

Once aboard the Winchester brothers were separated, Dean assumed they had taken Sam to the kitchens, or at least he hoped that’s where he had gone, his stomach churned partially from hunger as he hadn't eaten for hours, but also from worry. Sam wasn't dead but that didn't mean he was safe.  
Dean himself was dragged into a large cabin, in one corner stood an old prison type cage with a bed in it; he was thrown to the floor in front of the man with the expensive clothes who he now guessed must be their captain. The men escorting Dean abruptly left, leaving him alone with his captor.  
Dean went to stand up.  
'Stay where you are' his kidnapper was looking down at him, gun in hand, and it was pointed at Dean.  
Dean gritted his teeth, this man was starting to grate on him, he had never been good at doing what he was told, but he didn't want to wind up getting himself shot leaving Sam alone on a boat full of frighteningly super strong men who were capable of god knows what, so he stayed on the ground where he was.  
‘Who are you? What do you want with me’ Dean asked tersely looking up into what he now thought of as cruel, cold sapphire eyes.  
'My name is Castiel,' Captain' Castiel'  
Dean took a short, sharp intake of breath, could it be real? He’d always thought the stories were made up, some goofy legend invented by a drunken sailor many centuries ago, passed from father to son on black soulless nights at sea.   
His father had told him stories of The ‘great’ captain castiel and his ship, a crew of immortal men with magic powers, a ship that had sailed the seas since the beginning of time, but Dean had never really taken much heed, yes he knew the supernatural existed but immortal men sailing the seas since the beginning of creation was just a tad too ridiculous even for him.  
'Yeah right' Scoffed Dean, this guy was obviously off his rocker, probably been at sea too long, now he thought he was part of some old sailor’s tale.  
Dean instantly regretted his remark as within seconds he found himself literally flying through the air, and as he hit the bars of the cage in the corner everything went black.

 

A/ N : Slightly longer chap, any comments are greatly appreciated. Sorry for the cliché 'Everything went black' but ya gotta love it. Oh... and I simply couldn’t kill off Sam so he stays. (For now at least).


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Dean awoke, he nearly jumped out of his skin, Castiel was looming over him, his face almost touching his.  
'Jesus.. what the hell did you do?' Dean was rubbing his aching head, still not quite able to grasp that this was really a being that had existed scince creation.  
'You insulted me, you called me a liar ' the situation was so ironic and Castiel sounded so childish that Dean almost wanted to laugh,he bit his lip but was unable to stop himself from blurting out his next sentance.  
'Oh I'm sorry, it's ok for you to be a violent murdererous kidnapper, not to mention thief' he was referring to the looting of his ship.  
'But heaven forbid I should question your credibility to tell the damn truth!'  
Dean winced waiting for be thrown across the room again, but to his supprise nothing happened.  
'I could not keep and feed your entire crew, I have enough of my own men and other helpers already on board'  
Dean dreaded to think who these other helpers were, probably poor imprisoned captives like himself and Sam.  
'You didn't have to KILL THEM!!' Dean felt anger rising, he felt the strong remorse that had been building inside of him over his lost ship mates, people he'd loved,known all of his life blown away in seconds by this insane monster. He tuned away from Castiel. 

Castiel wasn't sure what to make of his prisoner, he felt angry that he showed him no respect, after all he was the Captain of this ship, and he had spared the life of this mans brother whom he could so easily of had killed, but he also felt something else for this queer green eyed human though he wasn't sure what.   
'Are you Dean Winchester?' Castiel sure hoped that he was or it would all of been for nothing, and there was a small possibility that the person he really needed had been among the now dead crew, although he could not see why any other member of the crew would be wearing the Captains clothes.   
'What's it to you' Dean huffed, he still didn't want to look at his captor, he hated him.  
Castiel was losing his patience fast  
'Tell me!' he demanded 'Tell me or I'll ...' he was cut off  
'Or you'll what huh!' it seemed Deans temper had also reached it's climax,he was on his feet now staring into the eyes of the pychopathic creature before him  
'You're gonna what!? what exactly are you gonna do! cos I'd love to know, I'd love to hear why a grown man KIDNAPS! another grown man having killed almost his entire family and then keeps him a prisoner in his boudair PLEASE TELL ME!'  
Castiel blinked  
'I don't know what you are talking about, which other members of your crew were you related to? and what has any of this got to do with the french meaning for bedroom, what does it matter where you are held prisoner'   
Dean gritted his teeth, right now he was fighting the urge to punch Castiel right in the nose.  
' I don't know if you really don't understand or if this is your sick attempt at humour, but where I come from it's highly unusual for a man to want to keep another man locked up in his private quarters unless he is into some kind of funny business, and I'll let you know right now I ain't in to any funny business....as for family I was speaking metaphorically about my crew!'

' I Don't know what you mean by 'funny business' please explain yourself' Castiel looked extremely confused.  
Dean swallowed hard, was he going to have to spell it out  
'Are you going to..... I mean....... do you intend to.....have sex with me' Dean finished up lamely, not wanting to use the other words that had been on the tip of is tongue.   
Castiel was taken aback, he had certainly not intended to hurt this human in such a way, and he was about to tell him so when he stopped, he didn't want his captive to think him a pushover besides he was Captain he could do what he liked,although deep down he knew that it would be wrong to harm him in such a way.  
'I haven't decided what I shall do with you, anyway you haven't answered my question' he felt a slight pang of guilt when the mans eyes looked panicked. His head lowered ever so slightly.  
' I don't know why it matters to you, but yes, I am Dean Winchester.'

End Of Chap

Pllleassssee reveiw, really could do with some feedback here as I am totally excited about this one.


	4. Chapter 4

I am making some grammar changes to try and make for better reading please let me know if it makes it worse!!  
Chapter 4  
Castiel seemed to sigh in relief when Dean confirmed he was indeed the aforementioned character.  
''What does it matter to you anyhow?'' the sea hunter gruffly questioned  
''I have struck up a deal with a water demon named Azzael,'  
Dean scowled, he didn't want to hear that name uttered in the same room as him, Azaael had murdered his mother and eventually his father and Dean would of spent his life hell bent on revenge if it hadn't been for Sam. He would not risk losing Sam too.  
Castiel continued, seemingly unaware of Deans anger,or maybe he just chose to ignore it.   
''He has offered me something extremely valuable in exchange for the safe delivery of yourself''  
Dean scoffed in disbelief  
'' you're trading me off? to a water Demon?? no way!'' He didn't know what Castiels other 'plans' included for him, but they would surely be no where near as merciless as Azzael's '' You do realize he is going to kill me don't you? you realize you're handing me over to be executed, and most probably in the worst possible way imaginable''  
Castiel, was slightly taken aback by the bluntness of the human, he had not realized Azzael intended to kill Dean, and it was most definately not a thought that Castiel would gain any pleasure from imagining were true but his hands were tied.  
''I am sorry Dean, I must accomplish my mission and sometimes sacrifices have to be made''  
Deans mind was reeling, he was stuck in the middle of the ocean somewhere, how would he even escape? and what of Sam? he panicked slightly now.  
''What do you intend to do to Sam? '' the thought of leaving Sam on this boat with these people they didn't know, (kidnappers, murderers and from what Castiel had hinted even rapists!) made Dean want to hurl.   
''Sam can go with you''  
''NO!'' Dean closed his eyes that was even worse! ''please god no, please don't even tell him what your intentions are for me, he can't know.''  
Castiel was becoming a little uncomfortable with the situation, the human seemed a lot more upset than he'd imagined, he felt he needed to offer this man some gesture of kindness but over the years he had become clumsy with affection of any kind and he was not acustomed to anything but getting his own way. whatever that may be.   
There was however one thing maybe he could offer him.  
''If you want I could set your brother free,''  
Dean took Castiel in for a second  
'' you would do that? honestly? no joke?''

''If you promise to cooperate with everything I ask of you, I will set him free before we arrive at the kingdom Azzael resides.  
Dean wasn't sure what 'everything' would entail but he felt grateful that this Castiel 'being' had enough decency to at least let his brother go and that thought alone filled Dean with some degree of warmth. Sam Could go to land and he could go to Bobby's where he would be safe.   
''I will give you no trouble as long as you take Sam to land and set him free''  
Castiel nodded and then gestured to the cage behind Dean with the bed in it.  
'' you should get some rest, I am going to check on that brother of your's, make sure my crew aren't giving him any jip'' before Dean could pounce on that satement Castiel vanished, and a startled Dean found himself inside the black cage which he found to be locked.  
That night as he lay bleakly staring up at the ceiling, he allowed himself to hope just a little if Sam could get to Bobby, maybe just maybe there would be some chance of rescue that is if there was anything left of him to rescue. He hated himself for the small hope, Sam and Bobby should stay as far away from Azzael as possible but he couldn't help but find hopelessness in the thought of the long torturous demise that awaited him.

A/N - Not the best chap! bit of a filler but wanted to get something up as its been a while. Any comments would be welcomed. Thanks for reading :)


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Castiel found Sam on top deck,he was starring out at the dull lifeless grey sea, Gabriel nearby malingering about with cargo boxes and loot, pretending not to be keeping a watchfull eye on the young man.

 

''Where's Dean?'' he rounded on Castiel as soon as he spotted him, much to Castiels contempt, He like his older brother did not seem to have any respect for those in authority. He stopped himself from childishly telling Sam to mind his own business.

'' He is safe, I need him to stay close to me for the time being'' Sam's eyes bulged

'' To hell you do! what have you done with him!''

Castiel felt his temper increasing,and did his best not to rise to the bait.

''Has Gabriel shown you where you are to sleep and what your duties will be whilst you are aboard this ship' he just about refrained from saying 'my' ship. 

Gabriel who had been gradually getting ever nearer,hovering like an unwanted fly, chose this opportunity to place himself directly into the thread of conversation.

''I haven't really explained anything to him Captain, I wasn't sure what you wanted to do with him'' his head gestured towards Sam. Sam scowled.

'' you said you needed some help in the kitchens'' The younger Winchester said questioningly, he was becoming ever so slightly disconcerted,this did not improve when Gabriel snorted and started to chuckle at his comment.

''We don't eat'' Castiel supplied matter of factly, he wasn't really in the mood for Gabriels games.

'' you can prepare something out of the small provisions we do have for yourself, but the rest of us will not require that assistance. You can help the crew and the others aboard with their daily duties, mostly try not to get in the way or make a nuisance of yourself'' 

Sam scoffed

'' You kidnapped me and my brother and now you're telling 'me' not to get in the way, you've got some nerve, I want to see my brother'' 

Castiel turned away, he didn't want Sam spending time with Dean and corrupting his plans.

''Gabriel take this man to his quarters and if he doesn't curb his attitude sedate him and if that doesnt work give him 20 lashings!' 

Sam felt unearthly strong arms take hold of him

'' I think it best he bunks with me rather than Uriel or Zachariah, I'm not sure how they would react to his hot headed behaviour, plus I have more space.''

Castiel cast a final glance over Sam and nodded. He had no idea how Uriel or Zachariah would handle him but he had his suspicions that it would be a whole lot worse than 20 lashes.

'' As you wish, just keep him out of my way unless I ask for him, I've got enough to deal with''

With that he took his leave, only vaguely listening to the threats and shouts that followed him beneath the deck.

 

 

Sam sat glaring at Gabriel, watching him play cards without touching them. He realised there was something supernatural about these beings but he hadn't got a clue as to 'what ' exactly they were.

 

'' Calmed down Sammy boy?'' Gabriel looked up from his cards and a wide grin spread across his face.

'' Why?'' Sam asked tersely '' You want to pound the crap out of me like your captain suggested''  
Gabriel hadn't been that sure about how serious Castiel had been on that comment, whether he had just been trying to scare Sam off. You never really could tell, especially not when he was in one of his moods, and these days he was constantly in one of his moods. 

''Is that what you want Sammy?'' he wiggled his eyebrows

'' Stop calling me Sammy!'' Sam didn't want to associate any of this muderous filth with his brothers child hood nickname for him.

'' Touchy'' Gabriel feigned a hurt expression '' I was hoping you wern't going to push me to make good on that order, but you should know there are some here on board that wouldn't have thought twice,all that stomping and shouting was enough to make ships a hundred mile away think a storm was afoot.''

Sam might have smiled, if it hadn't been for the fact these people had killed his ship mates in cold blood and had his brother stashed away god knows where doing god knows what with him. 

He felt suddenly lost and tired, he'd lost pratically everybody in the space of hours,if he had been alone he might have cried, but there was no way he was giving any of these beasts that satisfaction. Instead he swallowed hard and looked Gabriel in the eyes. A little of his calmer self returning. 

'' What is your Captain going to do to Dean?'' He desperately wanted to see his brother, he needed to see a familiar face. The thought of been stuck aboard this ship with these monsters alone made him shudder. 

'' Honestly?'' Gabriel said '' I don't know,I'm sorry Sam but the Captain has been real cagey about his plans lately, I don't think he'll kill him though if that's what you're worried about''

Sam was worried about that and a shed load of other things too. But the reassurance that Dean was probably still alive and would remain so would have to do for now.

'' Where shall I sleep?'' Sam could see a set of bunk beds to one side of the room, but he had also spied a pile of sackcloth on the floor in the corner next to a large wooden post that Sam didn't even want to acknowledge after the captains earlier comment. He was a prisoner afterall,he couldn't just expect the comfort of a bed. 

 

'' Make yourself at home'' was the only unhelpfull response he received. Not knowing if it was a trick he opted for the sackcloth. Gabriel gave him a look that he couldn't quite identify and then shrugged and went back to his cards like he couldn't be bothered to continue any kind of conversation with Sam that night.

Sam nestled uncomfortably into the sack cloth, taking little comfort in the cold rough material, before finally, completely exaughsted falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sam needed to see Dean, It was like if he couldn't see him he couldn't properly convince his mind that his brother was still alive,no matter how many times this Gabriel monster tried to convince him,

''Just tell me where he is,I know you know'' He relentlessly pestered Gabriel as he helped him inspect the ropes for damage so if nececary they could be replaced at the next port.

'' Leave it Sammy boy, you're going to do yourself a mischief with all this fussing over Deano'' Sam winced at the nicknames but on this occasion let them slide.

'' GABE!!'' He bellowed,shocking himself at both the volume and the content of his shout.

''Gabe?'' the golden haired monster raised one eyebrow and smiled, he was almost infruiatingly always in good humour.

Sam sat down with a thud on the deck. He was starting to feel defeated.

''Please Gabriel, I need to see him, just once, I need to make sure he's ok, you don't understand, he's all I've got'' Sam finished up the last part depairingly.

Gabriel looked almost serious for a second

'' Look Sam, If I tell you where he is and you go pounding on doors, you're going to get yourself in the Captains bad books which trust me you do no want to do. Just keep your head down and get on with the duties.''

'' And what Gabriel?, never see my brother again? you can't just keep him hauled up in some room somehwere, he's a human being! and so am I for that matter, and if...and if...this is all there is for me now jst some prisoner on some boat ship to be used as a slave or traded off then you may as well just end me now.'' Sam was deadly serious, he was petrified and alone, he didn't know what was going to happen to him from one day to the next, he just felt like he and his brother were pawns in some sick game.

'Sam'' Gabriel spoke softly now almost a whisper like he could feel the young mans pain. '' He's in the Captains quarter, under deck, it's the wooden door with the bible etched into it, But I implore you not to go in there. No good will come of it.''  
Sam tried not to consider the irony of the captains door having a bible etched into it.

'' Is there a way in without a key?''

'' Oh Sammy, you really are stubborn, you absoloubtly sure this is what you want?'' Sam nodded.   
'' Then close your eyes'' With that Gabriel reached out and softly touched his forehead.

 

 

When Sam's eyes opened he was in a fancy room with a beautifull four poster bed, gold encrusted furniture and exotic fur rugs. The only bizzare feature in the room was a massive iron cage, In which to both Sam's complete horror and absoloubte relief sat his brother. 

'' Dean! are you ok?'' He ran up to the bars and pushed his head against them. Dean rose, mirroring his brothers actions.

''Sammy''He exclaimed totally relieved to see his younger brother alive and well ''Have thay hurt you? I'll kill em''

'' Dean no i'm fine, I was worried about you'' Sam chose not to mention the Captains earlier comment about the 20 lashes.

'' I'm ok Sam, honestly, I know it looks bad but he hasn't hurt me I promise. Sam listen to me you're gonna be fine but you gotta get out of here please'' 

Sam took a small step back from the cage, looking to see if there was any way he could bust it open.

'' I'm not leaving you in here locked in this thing!''

'' Oh yeah and if you bust it open where we gonna go? In case you hadn't noticed dude we're stuck on a god damned pirate ship''

'' But Dean I....''

'' How did you get in here?'' Before they could finish their argument a cold voice stopped them dead.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

''What did I tell you!'' within a blink of Deans eyes, Castiel had Sam up against the wall, fingers curled arround his throat, snarling. '' Simple rules to obey. Number 1 do not get in the way. Number 2 do not make a nuisance of yourself! you have broken both'' Castiel proceeded to pound Sam's body violently against the wall causing him to choke and splutter''

''Castiel! no! stop!'' Dean was quite terrified that this 'being' might actually kill Sam maybe even by accident ''It's my fault he just wanted to see if I was ok, let him go please'' Dean was garbling, tripping over his words in panic but he didn't care.

Castiel turned to look at him, one arm still firmly pinning sam against the wall. There was pure rage in his eyes, It was really quite horrifying.

'' Neither of you will listen to me'' Castiel Boomed, totally out of control at this point '' You need to be punished for your insolence''  
Castiel produced his gun from his pocket crushing the barrel against Sams forehead, Sam closed his eyes in fear.

'' Who let you in here?'' Sam shook his head but continued to keep his eyes clamped shut, he wasn't going to drop Gabriel in it, yes he was one of these monsters but he had still helped him and Sam couldn't be such a coward as to just drop him in it, no matter what the consequences. 

Castiel was pratically seething with the young man before him, never had he witnessed such disobedience when he had offered such kindess, sparing his life, giving him food and shelter, he'd even allowed Gabriels little whim of taking him under his protection against the rest of the crew. Well no more, that wasn't going to happen again. He loweredhis gun down Sam's torso lifting his shirt with the tip. Sam gulped, fresh terror over taking him.

 

'' I can do anything to you,do you understand.'' Castiel spat in the fightened mans face, using the gun barrell to split two or three of the shirt buttons open.

'' Jesus!! god no, Castiel what are you doing, leave him alone, if you want to punish some one please punish me!'' Dean banged his fists against the barrs in frustration and desperation, fearing that his usual threats of violence would only make the situation worse.

Castiel was right up in Sams face now,the gun still creeply rubbing against Sam's now naked torso.  
'' Fine! you hear that boy, your brother will suffer the brunt of your actions, Sam's hazel eyes popped open.

'' Please I'm sorry leave Dean alone, I swear I won't...'' He was stopped short as the gun barrel was shoved into this mouth. 

''Shut up Samuel, don't worry you won't be getting away with it entirely, there are 20 lashes with your name on.''   
At that Sam seemed to melt from the room.  
'  
' You're going to whip him?'' Dean's voice held pure disgust

'' You should think yourself lucky that, that's all that is going to happen to him, I could of done much worse.'' It was true, he had even considered in that split second taking him out of Gabriels protection, but he knew that the young man wouldn't last five seconds, and he didn't fancy a fight with his first mate or a lecture for that matter.  
'' Anyway'' He turned to Dean '' you should be more worried for yourself'' 

Dean breathed in sharply for a moment.  
''What do you want from me?''  
Castiel opened the cage and pulled Dean out by the scruff of his neck, he wanted to scare this human in the worst way imaginable, force him to submit.

'' Get on the bed,face down'' he ordered, Dean stood where he was looking stricken.

'' What! no way man,you're sick''

Castiel lurched forward,roughly shoving the human who, no matter how much he flailed was no match for his powerfull strength.

'' So what you gonna ACTUALLY rape me!?'' Deans voice sounded higher than normal,it was as Castiel noted distressed

'' shut up'' Castiel growled pushing him down onto the bed with so much force Dean thought his spine might snap. 

'' You and your brother need to learn who is boss around here, You said to punish you, this is your choice, Would you like me to bring your brother back''  
Dean shook his head and closed his eyes, allowing his whole body to surrender for Sammy's sake.

Castiel wasn't sure if it was the trickle of water that he saw leaving the humans eyes or the panic that was instilled so deep within them when they opened that made him feel a twinge, that made him feel calmer than he had been before. 

'' Just get up'' He snarled and shakily Dean did. '' Get back in there'' he gestured to the cage.

'' What.. I ... no.. what did I do wrong, Please don't do this to Sam please'' He couldn't bear the thought of anything like 'that' happening to Sam he would never forgive himself.

''Stop!'' Castiel held his hand out ''Your brother will be harmed no further tonight', he has already received enough punishment''

That comment did not fill Dean with as much reassurance as it should of. Feeling like a mouse being toyed by a cat he sat gingerly on the edgeof his bed, not sure what to say. How could he trust this 'being' to stick to his promise when he seemed like two different people.

'' Dean'' Castiels voice was quieter now, and he looked smaller somehow,not at all like his terrifying earlier form. Dean looked up.

''I'm sorry, I did not mean to scare you in such a way,but you and your brother must learn to obey me whilst you are aboard this ship or I cannot be held responsible for my actions''

'' What are you?'' Dean asked him weakly '' I know you're not human''

Castiel cocked his head slightly and Dean could of sworn he almost smiled

''I'm an angel Dean, an angel of the Lord''


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N Thanks guys for the kudos and comments, sorry this took so long to post, but it accidently got deleted and had to write it again. Anyway hope you enjoy.

　

　

Sam found himself bound to a post much like the one Gabriel had in his cabin, He was surrounded by a crowd of 'beings' most he assumed were the same race as Gabriel but some seemed almost transparent in their appearence.

Sam did not have long to dwell on this, a large well built man with a dark complexion advanced upon him holding what appeared to be a bull whip, Sam swallowed, this man looked as though he was built to do some damage and it looked as though he was going to be the one on the receiving end. ' _20 lashes'_ he thought to himself, if he could just close his eyes and count them. The first one caned down upon his skin and he hissed.

Nineteen lashes later Sam was struggling not to scream ' _one more, just one more_ ' his tired mind was struggling to reach him through the fog of pain, he felt the twentieth blow tear through his flesh and he was sure he had bitten right through his bottom lip but at least it was over.

'' Strike him again'' he heard one of the voices in the crowd shout out.

''No...please'' Sam's voice was barely a whisper, they either didn't hear him or they didn't care, Sam felt the whip come down upon him again and this time he did scream.

His tormentor was smiling, Sam could just about make out his widespead grin through painful tears that threatened to spill. His torturer came closer to him, so close Sam could feel his breath on his face. He grabbed Sams cheeks in one giant hand, crushing them so tightly it made Sam's eyes bulge.

''Whats the matter pretty boy, you want me to let you go?'' Sam knew it was useless, pathetic even but he nodded, compliant with this monsters sick game.

''Aw'' he cocked his head in mock sympathy ''but you look so cute trused up like that, what's in it for me if I let you go?''

Sam wasn't sure what this guy was getting at but he knew it wasn't good

''I..I .. don't have anything to offer you'' Sam stammered

''Oh poor puppy, do I have to spell it out for you'' To Sams horror, the monster let go of his cheeks, and he felt the Same groping his groin area roughly.

''No...please.... not into that... please get off me'' Sam struggled against his impossible binds.

The man straightened up, letting go of Sam's area

''Then I guess we'll just have to have a little more fun with our friend here'' he brandished the whip once more. Sam wasn't sure he could physically suffer any more pain but the alternative was too horrific to consider, so he waited for more blows to reign down on his already broken flesh. They didn't come, instead he heard a more familiar voice, though it wasn't cheerful or light as it usually was, in fact it was quite frightening.

''LET HIM GO URIEL'

Gabriel even looked different, taller maybe? Sam wasn't sure, but what was truly bizzarre were his wings, Sam breathed in, whatvever creature Gabriel was he had wings like Sam had never seen and now as they caught the moonlight that snaked the ship they looked magnificent.

''you only want him for yourself Gabriel'' Uriel seethed

''It's true you know'' Uriel was looking at Sam now '' You think he's some kind of saint but he's just playing a different game, and once he gets bored of waiting you'll see he's no better than the rest of us, he'll make you his little human pet whether you like it of not''

''Uriel......'' Gabriel growled testily

''Fine take him, but you better take more care in future for next time I won't back down so easily'' Uriel disappeared, and the rest of the crowd dispersed accordingly .

Gabriel walked across to where Sam was still strung up quivering in pain, and touched his forehead lightly with one finger as he had previously.

Sam was back in the cabin that he had previously regarded as his prison cell, yet he had never thought he would be so pleased to see it.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Dean wanted to tell Castiel he was kidding him. An angel of the lord?   
''aren't angels supposed to be angelic, I didn't realize they went around kidnapping innocent folks'' he couldn't help his smart mouth. Castiel gave Dean a withering look  
''I hardly think a pirate captain is classed as a model citizen'' Dean half expected him to go all psycho on him again, but he stayed calm, his 'nicer' personality staying in check for now at least.  
''So what are angels supposed to do then? if not go around performing acts of goodwill farting out miracles in the process'' Dean was still non plussed by Castiels supposed claim to the 'divine'   
'' My ship transports lost souls to heaven'' Apparently angels didn't acknowledge sarcasm.  
''are my crew on board?'' the idea suddenly hit Dean   
''No Dean, your crew were not lost, they didn't need my help'' Dean wasn't convinced anybody needed Castiels help, but he thought better of pushing his luck than to voice that particular thought. So he just shrugged.  
''huh ok''

 

Castiel was a little disappointed by Deans reaction or 'lack of' to his new revelation, but he couldn't summon the energy to force the issue, besides there was something about his queer human prisoner that stopped his aggression in it's tracks and for that Castiel was grateful. He tried not to think about handing him over to that disgusting Demon in ten days time, for some reason it made him feel slightly sick.

As though Dean could read his momentary discomfort, he approached Castiel in a soft tone when he next spoke.  
''ya know Cas' the shortened version of the angels name seemed to drop effortlessly from his tongue.  
''If you're in some kind of trouble, if there is any way me and Sam can help.....trading me off? maybe there is another way, that is unless you're doing this to us for fun''   
his last word struck a chord, Castiel was sure if he was human he would be experiencing a fair amount of guilt right now. His head drooped a little before his hypnotic blue eyes fell upon Deans piercing green ones.  
'' Dean I swear to you'' he wasn't even sure why he felt the need to justify himself at all let alone to this human he barely knew and couldn't possibly 'care' for but he continued anyway '' I swear to you I am not doing this to you for fun''  
Dean opened his mouth but before he could say anything further, Castiels face distorted and he cocked his head as though listening to an invisible voice. Dean was about to assume he had taken a ticket ride to psycho land again when turned and spoke to him in a panic stricken voice.  
'' Dean I have to go, my crew are threatening to mutiny''

 

AN- Sorry short chap but wanted to keep the story moving, next chapters will be longer.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N sorry this chapter took so long to write, I found it really difficult, please refer to my tags as this contains VERY adult themes and potential triggers. Please don't hate me I will make it better.

Chapter 10

 

 

" you ask too much of me brother" Gabriel stood almost toe to toe with the captain on the top deck, anger rising in his body for the second time in one evening.  
"If not you, then it will be one of the others, I can no longer offer both men my protection the crew are threatening to mutiny'' Castiel was not really asking Gabriel, they both knew it was an order, an order that even if Gabriel had wanted to he could not refuse, because he knew it would be much worse for Sam if be did.  
"Brother you are an arch angel, the others are no match for you, they just don't believe you will do it.'' Castiel started to walk away  
"and will you claim Dean? " Gabriel saw his brother falter before he answered.  
"no''   
Leaving Gabriel gaping after him, he had always trusted Castiel and had followed him blindly in even the darkest of his decisions but this?? Gabriel had become fond of his human companion and he had no wish to do anything without Sam's permission, but if he asked Sam's permission there was the chance that he would say no, and then Gabriel would be powerless to stop the suffering that would be inflicted upon him by one of his brothers.

 

Gabriel returned to the cabin to find Sam lying on the bottom bunk, 'finally he has given up on that sackcloth' he thought with a grim smile to himself. Sam lay in just his trousers his wounds from his beating were a distant memory, healed by Gabriel himself.  
" Hey Gabe'' Sam beamed at him '' I just wanted to say thanks, y'know for earlier'' Gabriel could not look at him, instead he spoke shakily in a voice that wasn't his.  
" don't thank me Sam'' he spat '' just didn't want them touching what is mine''  
Sam started to get up from the bed but he was thrust back down face first.  
" Gabriel, get off me! What are you doing''  
" You heard what Uriel said, well I'm tired of waiting so I'm going to claim what's mine''   
"Claim! What are you insane? I don't belong to you or any of those other monsters, get the hell off me''   
Gabriel pushed on, he had to do this quickly, or he wouldn't be able to do it at all. Slowly he undid Sam's trousers and pulled them down along with his underwear. Sam flailing beneath him.   
" please Gabriel, please don't do this to me'' Gabriels heart stopped as the young man begged but he continued to strip himself, bracing himself as he entered him, he knew it wouldn't cause Sam any real pain, Angel sex was slightly different, he could use some of his powers to make sure Sam only experienced a mild discomfort. It was the emotional trauma that concerned him.  
" No!!, Gabriel No!! God... please'' Sam continued to beg, his voice breaking as the angel continued to thrust, trying to keep himself turned on with great difficulty as he felt the body beneath him grow limp except for wracked sobs. He reached out placing his hand firmly on one shoulder burning in to the young mans skin making sure Sam was 'marked' for he could not do this again ever.

 

After what felt like forever Sam felt the monster cum, it's body shook and humiliated he felt the liquid run between his legs. How could Gabriel do this to him. He kept his head buried firmly into the pillow, terrified that his attacker had not yet finished with him, but to his relief he felt the weight shift from on top of him, and when he bravely turned his head, he found the room was empty. Sinking his head back into the pillows he sobbed shamelessly into his terror and loneliness.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 

Sam limply pulled himself up to sit on the edge of the bed and eyed the disgusting tub of dirty water in the corner, it was meant for bathing but somehow Sam didn't think even the purest of springs would be able to wash him clean, let alone this grotty tub of used water. Numbly he walked over to it and began to scrub himself in the murky water, tears still stinging in his eyes from the unexpected assault. 

" Please Sam, hear me out'' Sam froze, scrubbing brush dropping with a splash back into the tub. Gabriel was standing before him, he had just appeared, no warning. Sam sprung from the tub, covering himself with a nearby blanket. 

"Get away from me '' Terrified he backed himself up against the cabin wall. 

" Please Sam, I'm not going to hurt you, please believe me'' Gabriel looked desperate, so forlorn, that even Sam himself for one second though it was all just a horrible dream. But it wasn't.

" Stay away from me, please Don't touch me'' Sam couldn't bear for a repeat of events.

" Sam'' Gabriel repeated his name '' I know this looks bad, ok? But please I swear I am not going to hurt you''

"Then what the Hell! Was that about'' Choking back sobs, Sam stared defiantly into Gabriels eyes '' Am I just some toy to you, is that what this is all about? You helping me see Dean? pretending to be my friend?, was it all just some sick game to do..... to do .... 'that' to me'' Sam's voice broke off turning away from Gabriel.

Gabriel felt sick, he wanted to comfort the young man he had become so fond of, but he daren't move an inch closer.

" Sammy you gotta hear me out, I had no choice'' Sam scoffed covering himself even more with the blanket '' I know you probably never want to speak to me again but this is the truth! I've placed a mark upon you'' Sam looked even more alarmed at that comment and started shuffling towards the door, blanket still clutched up to his chin ''None of the other angels can touch you now, They were threatening to mutiny, They were threatening to 'do' things to you Sam.''

" Like what you did to me?'' Sam spat 

" Worse Sam. Please believe me, they would never have let you go''

"And you?'' Sam looked at him '' are you going to let me go? Or is this it is now? Am I bound to you like some sort of slave', Is that it? do I have to cater to your every 'need' in repayment for your 'saving' me?'' Sam sneered. 

"No! You don't have to do anything you don't want to ever again, and if the Captain permits your freedom then I will unbind you if that is what you really want.'' Gabriel didn't tell Sam that an unbinding ritual could kill an angel, he felt that it was nothing less than what be deserved any way.

"Please just stay away from me'' Sam didn't even want to look at his captor, how could he even begin to trust Gabriel ever again, he bad been violated in the worst possible way, and it wasn't even that. It was the fact that now he had no one, with Dean hauled up a prisoner in the captains quarters and his crew mates dead, he realized that Gabriel had been the one person left that had been able to offer him even the slightest hope or comfort, and now with even that gone Sam wasn't sure what to think.  
Sam sank to the floor amongst the pile of sackcloth, Gabriel moved towards him, wincing as Sam shrank back, but placing a finger on the young mans forehead he muttered a few words of a cleansing ritual before pulling away and crossing to the other side of the room where the bunk beds lay. 

He knew his human companion may never trust him again but Gabriel would do his best to try and if that meant laying down his own life for Sam's freedom then so be it, as long as Sam was safe for now.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 

A/N Really sorry for the late update but I have lost a little direction on this fic. Hopefully I can get it back on track but it may be a while between updates.

 

 

Dean was getting fed up of being couped up like a caged bird. It had been two weeks since his capture, or at least he'd counted as many dawns. He still didn't know when they were going to free Sam and was beginning to wonder if he had been set up.  
'' Let me outta this thing'' Dean kicked the cage hurting his foot against the iron bars in the process.  
Castiel looked up at him from where he had been sitting at his desk, quill in hand and parchments strewn across the wooden table in front of him.   
'' Dean.... we have discussed this and we have both decided it is safer for you to stay in there.''  
'' Bullshit!?'' Dean exclaimed '' You decided it was safer for me to stay in here caged up like some freak at a circus, I want to see Sam'' 

Castiel didn't know what he was going to say to Dean with regards to Sam's situation, but he knew he couldn't keep Dean locked up like that for another week and a half until they reached their destination. He also knew that Dean would never forgive him for what Sam had been put through, and this troubled him although he wasn't sure why he should care at all, it wasn't like he would ever have to see the sea hunter again after this journey, but still trouble Castiel it did.   
'' Ok, '' He said finally, it wasn't like Dean could get off the ship anyhow and his crew would leave well alone after what had happened with Sam. They wouldn't want to upset both the captain and Gabriel who as a consequence of events had become quite fearsome in the angry way he stalked the decks, looking like he would tear into the first creature to question his actions. 

Dean deflated a little, that had been just a little too 'easy' but he was relieved when he heard a click and the great iron door of the cage opened before him. Castiel lent over and touched Deans head softly with his finger, he knew this was not going to end well, but he couldn't be so heartless as to not even give Dean the chance to see his brother one last time no matter what the outcome, to spend one last week with the person that appeared to mean the world to him so much so that he would trade his own life. There was really nothing Dean could do to Castiel.....

 

Dean felt a swirling within his stomach and when he opened his eyes he appeared to be in a small cabin, although it seemed cozy enough with bunk beds in one corner and a barrel of water for bathing up against the far wall. Deans eyes fell upon the Tall lanky form of his brother sitting on the bottom bunk and arms spread wide with a killer grin across his face he dived upon him, but there was something wrong, the figure froze under his touch, there was no return hug.  
''Sam?'' Dean stopped pulled away and looked at his brother, pulling his hair to one side. He was aghast at what he saw.  
'' Sam....? Sam have you been crying?'' Sam didn't really ever cry, it wasn't a Winchester thing  
'' Dean....'' The voice was barely a whisper so full of hope and longing as thought he didn't really believe it was Dean at all.  
'' Yeah buddy it's me'' Dean's arm slid across his brothers shoulders not really sure what to do, and then his brother forcefully wrapped his own arms around him and this time the sobs were unmistakable''

'' Oh God Dean! Thank god''

Shocked and unsure of what could happen to make Sam react in such a bizarre way, they sat there just hugging for a few minutes as though Sam was a small boy again.

'' Oh god Dean, please get me out of here.... he.....he raped me''

It was Deans turn to freeze.

 

 

A/N - hope this was okay, thank you for reading :o)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 

A/N I think I might just be finishing this fic for my own self indulgence now but hey what the hell. I opened the fridge at work today only to find a half empty jar of coffee granules where the milk should be and thought ' Hey Maybe it's just me' and I think thats how I feel about this fic. However if there is any one still reading then you're awesome .... oh and maybe there's a chance that you find coffee granules in the fridge odd too. 

 

Dean ran his hand softly down Sam's back anger growing inside of him, he wasn't sure his brain could register fully how horrific the situation really was, his poor brother had been kept prisoner in this stuffy cabin, isolated from the only person he knew aboard ship and violated in the worst possible way imaginable. Sam had been raped.... and Dean hadn't been there to do jack shit about it. Not only that but Sam couldn't even get away, he had then been forced to stay captive aboard he same vessel as his rapist.

'' Who did this to you Sam?'' he ground out

'' G..Gabriel'' Sam stuttered trying to regain some composure, it made Dean sick to see how broken and ashamed Sam looked... was there guilt there too. Did Sam somehow think he deserved this. He sure as hell had nothing to be ashamed of. 

'' How many times '' Dean forced himself to ask the question, he prayed this wasn't something that had been going on since they boarded two weeks ago, he wasn't sure his heart could cope with the pain of Sam's repeated torture.

'' Once.. Dean.. only once'' 'Only' Dean raised his eyebrows, it should NEVER happen to anyone EVER but the fact it had happened to Sam who Dean loved and had sworn to protect with every inch of his soul was almost too much to bear and he could feel his own eyes welling with tears but he blinked them back knowing that he needed to stay strong for Sam. As brothers they had faced a lot, but never anything as awful and uncomprehending as this. Dean needed answers but he didn't want to leave Sam alone when this creepy Gabriel creature could come back at any time. 

'' Sam'' He crouched down until he was level with the bottom bunk where Sam was still crouched on '' I need to speak to Castiel about getting you off this ship ok?'' Sam nodded but Dean wasn't sure he was really taking a lot in. It was like someone had taken his wonderful feisty brave little brother and popped him with a pin. '' I want you to go up to top deck and wait for me there, Anyone comes near you in a way that you feel uncomfortable with you come straight to the captains door and you bang on it as hard as you can, and I swear to god Sammy I will kill whoever did this to you.  
Sam looked at Dean properly for the first time since the beginning of this encounter, seemingly a little more like his old self

'' Don't go doing anything stupid Dean please, there isn't anything you can do, I'm sorry I shouldn't of .... I wish I hadn't.....''

'' What Sam? told me? you think you can just keep a secret like this to yourself, it'd eat you ali...'' but Sam cut him off mid sentance

'' Dean... It's not what you think it's worse..'' Dean could not see how it could possibly be worse other than him finding Sam dead '' Dean... I think.. I think the 'thing' mated with me...... I think I might be it's bitch..'' Sam finished off despairingly looking more traumatized than Dean had ever seen him.

'' Fuck that Sammy you ain't no ones bitch''

''He left a mark on me dean..look'' Sam pulled down the shoulder of his shirt '' I don't think I can leave even if I want to'' Dean closed his eyes, this was fucked up, worse than fucked up, this was a one way ticket to frickin la la town fucked up, he needed to find out what the hell these sick freaks were up to, there had to be a way to remove that awful mark from Sam's skin, Sam was not staying on this ship and if he was Dean was sure as hell not going along with Castiels plan quietly the deal was off.

 

Thanks for reading :o)


	14. Chapter 14

a/n This chapter is dedicated to those who have read this story from the beginning and they know who they are :o). Thank you for putting up with my terribly slow updates guys.

 

 

'' You bastard! how could you'' Castiel already knew what was coming, had already resigned himself to this confrontation but his shoulders still sank before he turned to face his human captive. '' There was no other choice Dean''

'' What?? no other choice other than allowing Sam to be.... to be _raped!_ '' Dean winced at the words as he stood trembling from head to foot with rage.

'' Better Gabriel claim him than one of the others... Gabriel won't harm Sam'' Dean couldn't believe his ears.. this scumbag was acting as though it was nothing, as though these monsters had done Sam some sort of kindness.

'' Are you completely insane! he has hurt him, he's a mess, I want you to let us go right now, I don't care what you have to do, Zap us with your angel powers whatever just get us the hell off this ship, to hell with your twisted little plan, I'm not going along with anymore of your crap you just  let me and Sam go do you hear me?'' Castiel had his head bowed.

'' I can't Dean.... I'm sorry I can't''

'' Can't or won't?'' The young hunter was seething '' Don't you dare think about sticking me back in that damned cage either. Sam needs me'' Castiel wasn't sure what he was feeling but he was feeling something and it wasn't a pleasant experience.

''Dean.. I..'' but the hunter rushed on before the Angel could complete his sentence, his tone now more pleading than angry.

'' Don't do this.. Sam doesn't deserve this. Hell! I don't deserve this, I don't want to be shoved back in that thing please...'' Dean knew that Castiel had the ultimate say in this, no matter how angry he was there was no way he could compete with the super human strength of these monsters.

'' I'm not going to keep you locked up Dean'' and when the creature looked at him Dean could almost swear it looked sad, close to tears even.

'' Are you going to let us go?'' there was a desperate tinge to Deans voice that made Castiel want to crawl into himself

''Sam is marked... if he leaves this ship then Gabriel will have to go with him'' Castiel didn't really want to lose his brother but it was better than the alternative

'' Why can't you just remove the goddamn thing?'' Dean really didn't want to live with one of these weird creepo's forever and he definitely didn't want Sam to be stuck out there alone with him if Cas went through with his original plan and threw Dean out to the dogs.

'' If we separate them then my brother might die''

'' What so they're stuck like that? forever?'' Dean was appalled,

'' So what? would you have preferred Dean? for one of the others to have claimed Sam? which they would of done. Sam would of been nothing but a toy, Angels are jealous of humans they were here first do you think they would of given a shit about Sam's feelings? I can promise you that Gabriel will never touch Sam against his will again and if he wants to when.. when we get near to Azzael's If Gabriel permits it which I believe he will sacrifice himself I will separate them If I have to''

'' And me? you still plan to sell me off like a piece of meat'' Dean wasn't sure why he felt hurt, it wasn't anything more than he'd come to expect from these animals.

'' I'm dying Dean'' Castiel looked him directly in the eye, finally deciding there was nothing left to do but tell his prisoner the truth, he owed him that at least. '' and if I die then this ship dies with me it's tied to my grace, and if this ship dies then it'll upset the balance of things there will be a ship that carries souls to hell but not to heaven, it could bring about an apocalypse you don't understand''

'' Right, Great!'' Dean threw up his arms, this was typical '' And let me guess, Azzael is the only person who has what you need to save the day'' Castiel nodded, Dean laughed.

'' So there is nothing else? end of the line huh?'' The angel looked at him wearily

'' Well there is one other person who can help us... but I don't see that he will''

'' Who?''

''Lucifer''

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

Dean stood dumbstruck  
''Lucifer? What like the devil Lucifer? The mother of all friggin evil Lucifer?''  
''Well actually he is just nicknamed the devil... And the mother of all evil is another entity entirely sh..." But Castiel was cut off in his explanation.  
"Never mind all that, what can Lucifer possibly do to save your ass and more importantly get me and Sam the hell away from this damn ship" Castiel frowned  
"I need his blood in order to complete my medicine, that's why i was so desperate to get to Azzael he promised to get me some of 'his Lords' blood without Lucifer even noticing as long as i reconnected him with some one from his past.....I had no idea that he planned to kill you Dean"  
Dean was shaking his head  
"OK apart from the fact it is weird and creepy that you need to drink one of your brothers blood in order to get well, your original plan was ludicrous! Do you really believe that Azzael is going to help you Save the world?" Suddenly the young hunter felt like shaking the angel for all his niavity  
"Well..." Castiel hung his head "he's obsessed with my brother so i figured if anyone could get his blood"  
"Look is there any way we might be able to trick Lucifer, Anyone else close to him that we might be able to persuade" Dean felt like he was clutching at straws, Cas eyed him thoughtfully, before finally resigning himself to shaking his head  
"Not unless....not unless we could find him a mate...but Lucifer has never shown any interest, his only love is for himself"  
Exasperated Dean huffed  
"Well there must be something we can do"

 

 

Sam waited as Dean instructed, shivering slightly at the chill of the wind on his sun beaten skin. His hair tousled from the blustery onslaught and his and face glittering with water from the oceans spray. He couldn't help but feel what a long way he was from anything normal, he wasn't sure anything would ever be normal again.  
He sighed softly his shoulders heaving with an innocent judder as he did so, gazing down into the crashing waves illuminated by the setting sun he was for a moment blissfully unaware. Hopelessly niave to the Dark ebony ship crawling nearby waters and the angel with black wings and blonde hair that peroused his prey with satisfaction. A demonic smile spreading the length of his face. Lucifer would have the delicious human no matter what the cost, and that was a fact.

 

As always sorry its short, sorry its late, sorry for mistakes im writing it on touch screen ipad and it keeps converting words like 'bizarre' to 'banana' does anyone think this is getting slightly on the silly side?. I still have plans for this fic if people are still enjoying it. feedback is as ever greatlfully received and thank you for those who have kindly commented or kudos


	16. Chapter 16

Castiel felt his brother before he heard him, knew that he was there before he even uttered a word  
''Hey Cassie'' The voice was heavy in it's mockery  
'' Lucifer'' Castiel turned to face the fallen Angel, his disgraced older brother '' What do you wan't?''   
'' You're dying Cassie'' a hand came up to touch his shoulder and Castiel jerked from it's grasp  
''And So what? have you come to watch? nothing would surprise me where you're concerned''   
'' Aww baby brother.. always so cynical'' and he leaned close to Castiel.. so close he could almost feel his breath ''I only want to help you.....I think we both know I have exactly what you need...'' Lucifers voice a slow hiss, he reminded Castiel of a snake in more ways than one.  
'' Ok...Fine'' Castiel's jaw was set, you want to help so help... what's stopping you?  
''ah,ah,ah'' Lucifer wiggled his finger '' Medicine comes at a price''  
'' What do you want Lucifer? Spit it out or leave either is fine with me but I am not in the mood for your games''   
Lucifer was shaking his head  
'' So angry Castiel.... it wouldn't hurt you to ya'know'' and he shrugged his shoulders and waved his hands dramatically '' Lighten up a little bit', but since you seem keen to settle a figure I'll indulge you little bro'' he winked, Castiel huffed. '' I want the human'' Castiel's eyes widened in shock  
'' Dean?'' He really didn't want to think about Lucifer and Dean   
'' The one with the long hair''   
''Oh Sam...''That didn't bother Castiel as much.. didn't seem to be a particularly large price to pay for saving the world but he knew it would upset his human companion, plus there was the fact that Sam was bound to Gabriel... ant the fact that Lucifer was inherently evil and would probably not treat Sam well...but that was an after thought really, he found Sam quite annoying and he was always distracting Dean. Still he didn't want to upset Dean... and he supposed it would be rough of him to offer up any human being to Lucifer.  
'' It's too late'' he tried '' He's already been marked by Gabriel'' Lucifer started laughing, Castiel wanted to knock him out.  
'' So we'll just have to unbind them then won't we'' His head tilted slightly   
'' You know as well as I do both parties have to agree''   
'' So.get.them.to.agree.'' With each word his finger tapped Castiel on the nose, pissing him off immensely, Lucifer was irritating at the best of times, but when he knew he had the upper hand he was impossible.  
''I want what I want Cassie, and you are going to get it for me or bye bye world, do you understand what I'm saying, either situation is equally thrilling to me''  
and before Castiel could object further Lucifer disappeared. Great.

 

 

''Absolutely not. Categorically no way are you offering yourself up as the devil's bitch Sammy'' Dean was not amused. not even slightly, he was in Castiel's chambers, both Sam and Gabriel with them, although Sam could not have been standing further away from his former room mate.  
''Uh well in case you hadn't noticed Dean we are fresh out of options.....Hello end of the world'' Sam fought back, angry that his brother was always trying to protect him, he'd already suffered at the hands of one of these beasts why not do round 2 if it meant saving the whole damned world.  
''I'm afraid Sam's right, we really don't have any other options Dean and we are running out of time'' Castiel placed his hand on Dean's arm, Dean for once didn't shrug it off.  
''I'm not letting you whore yourself out Sammy this is ridiculous, there has to be another way'' Dean looked utterly lost   
'' Not LETTING me'' Sam was incredulous '' I'm not a kid Dean, and it's not like... it's not like this is anything new to me ....'' he trailed off hesitantly glancing in Gabriel's direction, Gabriel looked mortified.   
''I am nothing like Lucifer'' he objected '' and for what it's worth I don't think you should do it, he's dangerous, and he's also certifiably insane''   
Sam scoffed   
''Huh..obviously a family trait'' He pretended not to acknowledge the wounded look that appeared on Gabriel's face  
''Look'' Sam held his hands up in the air '' It's my decision and I'm going to do it''   
Dean folded his arms over his chest and looked away, it was clear that this fight was far from over, and Sam knew he was going to get an earful when they were back in the small cabin he now shared with Dean instead of Gabriel.  
'' And Gabriel'' Castiel looked to the other angel in the room '' You need to agree too'' and although he didn't say it not in front of Sam they didn't want to influence his decision for the wrong reasons, the look they shared said it all. Sam was going to hell, but Gabriel... Gabriel could lose his very existence.  
''You said you'd let me go'' Sam spoke directly to Gabriel looking him in the eye for the first time since the assault, and to his surprise Gabriel just shrugged, there was no longer any trace of the jovial companion Sam had first come to know and like.He felt a small pang at that but quickly buried it.  
''If this is what you really want Sam. then yes I agree''

''Ok..I will get everything ready for the separation ritual for tomorow at noon'' Castiel said, his voice thick with a heaviness that had not been there before.

 

 

A/N a quick short update, but I felt like I had neglected this fic for too long. There will be quite a bit of action in the next few chapters and I will try and update as quickly as I can but unfortunately this fic does seem to get quite slow updates.


	17. Chapter 17

''I can't believe you are actually gonna do this?'' Dean's face was incredulous ''Do you even realize what you are doing? Do you know what is going to happen to you?''  
''Yeah well obviously I do'' Sam retorted, their voices were raised, both boys red faced at one another, it was turning out to be one full blown row back in their cabin.

''Sorry boys, I hope I'm not interrupting anything'' Both stopped and looked at the angel that had appeared in the room.

''Gabriel, What the hell do you want?'' As if Dean's mood wasn't bad enough  
''I would like to speak with Sam alone''  
''To hell you are'' The elder Winchester looked about ready to explode ''Get out!''  
''Dean please leave us'' Sam was seething he didn't need Dean fighting his battles for him  
''After what he did to you? you just expect me to leave you alone with this freak'' Gabriel winced at Dean's words  
''I can handle this Dean''  
''Yeah? just like you're gonna handle Lucifer, the devil?''  
''Dean! Please!'' muttering under his breath the eldest of the two brother left the room but not without glaring daggers in Gabriel's direction.''You touch him and I swear to god I'll kill you''

 

'' What do you want Gabriel?'' Sam's voice was flat, silence fell between them for a moment  
''Look Sam about tomorrow...just in case things don't work out the way we expect them to''  
''What's that supposed to mean? there is a chance it won't work?'' that thought was pretty horrifying, being bound to this insane being forever... but then he guessed it was no worse than being bound to the devil himself.  
''No! no... that's not what I meant it will work... of course it will work that isn't what I'm getting at''  
''Well what are you getting at?'' Sam was confused and not really all that interested in anything this creep had to say he was just looking forward to not being metaphorically manacled to him any longer.  
''Look... I just want you to know I didn't mean to hurt you.. I know that I did and I can't change what happened and If I could go back I still wouldn't because it would mean that we wouldn't be right here having this conversation, you wouldn't even have the choice to go with Lucifer because if any of the others had claimed you, you'd probably be shackled in their quarters 24/7... I came here to say sorry... but the truth is Sam no matter what happens tomorrow..'' he was cut off  
''Why do you keep saying that like something terrible is going to happen tomorrow at this stupid ceremony, all that's gonna happen is I won't be your little toy any more is that why you're so gutted? are you jealous that I'll be with Lucifer instead of you, is that it?'' Sam didn't know where Gabriel got off but this was weird.  
''No. Jesus no! I really don't want you to go with Lucifer but I'm not jealous.... well not for the reasons you're thinking anyway... I don't see you as my possession, I'm not sorry I did what I did even if you don't believe the reasons why I did it, I'm just sorry that I hurt you is all. '' and Gabriel seemed to be finished, his head bowed not looking at Sam any longer.  
''O.K'' Sam took a deep breath, this dude was bonkers ''If your done then please leave.''  
''But Sam?'' and now he was looking at Sam again, and he looked almost tearful, could there be a glimmer of truth in the things he was saying? could he have really done it to protect Sam? no. Sam had to stop being so niave.  
''Good Night Gabriel, see you tomorrow at the ceremony'' He knew Gabriel was gone because he felt it, he also felt a deep sadness and a heaving in his gut like he was about to hurl, it was the strangest sensation almost as though it he was feeling it from a distance...a dream like feel...almost as though it wasn't he himself feeling it at all. Sam decided he was actually going insane.

 

 

The atmosphere at the separation Ritual was tense to say the least, Dean wouldn't look or speak to Sam, Castiel was wearing a ridiculous headdress and beads around his neck and insisted on dousing both Sam and Gabriel with holy water, even Gabriel protested at this saying that it was unnecessary folklore and could they just get on with it. Sam agreed it was freezing and the water wasn't helping, he also felt an unexplainable sense of fear that he couldn't quite place.

''Close your eyes and hold hands'' Castiel commanded, Jeesh this was more like a wedding union that a separation ceremony but he did as was bid, anything to get this over with. Castiel started chanting, actually it was pretty eerie his voice sounded deeper than normal almost like he was possessed, Sam couldn't understand the language, It wasn't Latin he knew that much because he had taught himself fluent Latin from some of this fathers old books, Sam had enjoyed learning what he could when he had been younger although Dean couldn't understand why an education mattered so much to a seaman,he had been more interested in teaching Sam the way of the sword and other types of combat. Sam felt his stomach lurch and he felt like he was going to be violently sick, there was a searing pain through his whole body but mainly in his stomach.

''Don't open your eyes'' he heard someone near him whisper... it sounded like Gabriel but he couldn't be sure, the pain was getting worse and he had to struggle to keep his eyes clamped shut, doubling over he felt himself vomit, the world spinning as though he were extremely drunk, Castiel continued the chanting his voice becoming even louder and deeper than before

''Stop..'' Sam heard his own small voice croak

''Sammy?'' he was pretty sure that voice was Dean, the pain in his abdomen intensified and he felt himself fall to the ground, the hand that had clasped his so tightly fell away and he felt an overpowering sense of sorrow, felt hot tears in his eyes.... and then nothing, he suddenly felt fine and he noticed the chanting had stopped.

''Gabriel!!'' Castiel's voice sounded panicked and Sam didn't care anymore, he opened his eyes anyway. Gabriel was lying on the floor next to where he was crouched, his face was ashen, Castiel was scooping him into his arms

''Gabriel..he was murmuring into the angels golden brown hair... Gabriel I'm sorry'' Sam felt arms around his own shoulders but he couldn't tear his eyes away from Gabriels blank face and slack lips

''Here Sammy, you're ok I gotcha'' Dean was hugging him now muttering words of comfort but Sam could hardly hear him

''Dean...Is Gabriel...what's wrong with him? why isn't he moving?''

''He's dead Sam'' Castiel was looking at him, his huge sapphire eyes prickled with tears ''He's gone''

''What!? no!! he can't be!!'' and Sam was on his feet fighting off Dean ''Why didn't you tell me!? Why didn't you tell me this would happen?'' Sam was furious, a mixture of emotions running through him at once.

''Nobody knew for sure Sam'' Castiel made no move to put his brother down just gazed sorrowfully up at Sam ''He was aware of the consequences''

''That's what last night was about'' Sam whispered to himself almost ''He came to say goodbye'' and now he could taste salt tears as they trailed his lips ''He wasn...he wasn't lying! all that time.. he wasn't lying!!, Bring him Back!! do something you're angels of God bring him back!'' Sam was near hysterical now, Gabriel had done it all for him, Gabriel had died for him, to protect him.

''I can't bring him back Sam, I'm not powerful enough''

''There has to be a way''

''We would need an Arch Angel... and you have seen for yourself what the other angels can be like...maybe Michael but I don't know if he would stoop to this kind of magic... raising the dead it's considered dark, something that should only be done by God himself and my father.... well he hasn't been around in a while''

''What about Lucifer?'' Sam said Darkly ''Can he do it?''

''Well yes Lucifer can do it but that's absurd why would he help us?''

''Tell him the deal is off unless he brings him back''

''But Sam.... I mean this is Lucifer he can take you anyway now you are unclaimed''

''You Claim me then, if that's what it takes''

''Now wait just a minute'' Dean interrupted '' Cas You're not touching my little brother this whole Gabriel/Lucifer thing is bad enough, he's not up for grabs y'know''

''Maybe we could fool him.....''Cas looked uncertain ''He doesn't know Sam's scent yet..... he might mistake any human scent......but that would mean'' he trailed off

''Take me'' Dean was looking at Castiel intently now '' I mean it Cas, claim me instead if it means one less monster mauling my brother then I'll do it''

''Dean, Are you sure?

''Yes''

 

A/N this fic is insane..... I should of labeled it a Crackfic lol. Any way please Kudos or comment if you liked it and want to head further into this crazyness... if not you can turn and run now.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N and just because I realized that I updated all my other stories, and it's Christmas... and I need to finish some of these at some point so I can start new ones and work on the 'Brother Bound' Series I decided to give this a second update in a month.... a rarity I know.

 

''Dean no!'' Sam rounded on his older the brother the second he offered himself to Castiel in his place

''Oh my god Sam! you are such a hypocrite, it's okay for me to stand a aside and let you be molested by every damn frickin dickhead angel that decides they want a piece but the other way round and you have something to say? well Newsflash! this ain't up to you! besides... you can't mate with Cas because then you would have to un mate him to get with Lucifer and he might die and then the world would end anyhow, so back off!''

''But Dean you don't want to, and you have a choice, I'm damaged goods anyway''

''Hey! Hey! don't talk about yourself like that! you ain't damaged goods Sammy, remember that okay?''  
''Dean, you really don't have to do this if you don't want to.... my brother knew the risks involved...although I do feel some what guilty as I fear it is I who forced him into such a position in the first place'' Castiel interrupted their argument

''You what?'' Dean was appalled ''You did this! I knew you didn't do anything to stop it but I never realized it was you who gave him the idea of raping my brother!''

''I gave him the order of protecting him, I did this for you Dean''

''You did this for me?'' Dean was incredulous ''You ordered my brothers rape for me? oh what am I supposed to be grateful or something?''

''No. not at all that isn't what I meant, but what do you think would of happened to him if one of the other angels had claimed him? we've already been through this, would that of been better Dean?... to see your brother treated as little more than a slave to his masters every whim, no escape, no mercy''

''Oh and that's not gonna happen to him with Lucifer, I hate to break it to you Cas but you angels are a bunch of dicks'' and Dean broke off panting in rage

''Dean please this isn't solving anything, besides Castiel is right I would rather Gabriel than any of those others, he protected me''Sam seemed genuine in his admission.

''Huh! Some protection'' dean muttered angrily ''and what about this Lucifer thing? you gonna be happy dancing to his harmonica for the rest of you existence, this is the Devil Sammy you ain't getting away that easily''

''I know you will find away to get me out Dean, I know you'' and he pushed his forehead against his brothers '' I trust you, if anyone can find a way its you'' Dean was shaking his head, tears in his eyes now

''And what if I can't huh? ever thought of that? what if this time I can't save you?''

''You will'' was the only dignified response his brother would give and Dean threw his arms up in defeat.

''Okay, but you let me go with Cas okay? you give me that, you at least let me do that if nothing else'' Sam closed his eyes and nodded breaking away, Dean turned and spoke to Cas.

''Ok looks like it's time me and you do the cha cha''

 

 

Dean sat on the bed, Castiel was pacing the room.

''Maybe we can find another way to save Gabriel and keep Sam happy''

''Can we?'' Dean questioned

''No... maybe not... but you should know for what it is worth I do not feel comfortable doing this to you''

''Well you didn't seem to mind all that much when you were pinning me down against my will and keeping me locked in a cage''

''Dean, I would never...... look this disease... it's changing me and making me do things I wouldn't normally do, I can't control my rages... it's what happened with your crew.. I'm sorry, I would never have done that if I had been myself, but you should know that for some reason being around you.... it helps.... and I don't think I could ever see any real harm come to you'' and Dean felt slightly comforted by that thought.

''It doesn't matter, we have to do this, Sam is a stubborn son of a bitch, he will just do it if I don't besides it's to save someones life right? even if it is some ass hat angel''

''Gabriel is not an ass hat, he cares very deeply for your brother and made an ultimate sacrifice to prove it''

''Yeah well I still don't have to like him''

''Maybe not... so how do you want to go about this?''

''Jeesh... no foreplay with you huh'' and deans throat twitched nervously '' Uh, on the bed then I guess.... do I have to be underneath?''

''Unfortunately so''

''Ok... ok let's do this.''

 

 

A/N Short I know but it's half 2 and I've written a ridiculous amount tonight... so I'm going to bed. Hope this was enough of an update for crimbo :)


End file.
